


Midnight Joke

by lora3210



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Park Seonghwa Has a Crush on Jeong Yunho, RPF, Secret Crush, yunhwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lora3210/pseuds/lora3210
Summary: Seonghwa who has a crush on Yunho feels confused and gloomy because of what happened a week ago.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Midnight Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Yunhwa is my OTP and this is my first Yunhwa fic and also my second ATEEZ fic. The title is named after the one of the song, Takako Mamiya's Midnight Joke. (<https://youtu.be/nhuNb0XtRhQ>) Still there should be lots of mistakes in my English but hope you enjoy this:)

A drama Seonghwa watched was showing an important scene; a male character confessed his love to another one. Seonghwa knew that both of them had had a crush on each other but had not told their love while six episodes went by. The drama was supposed to end with the seventh episode and today was when the final one was broadcasted. In the drama, another male character, who got an unexpected confession from who he had been loving for a long time, started crying and just nodded to express he took the confession. When the character who confessed hugged him tenderly without saying a word, Seonghwa felt like weeping and eventually a few teardrops were fallen from his eyes. "It's good for the two." Wiping his wet eyes, he said.

It was ten-thirty when the drama ended. He rose from his chair and went to the bathroom to take a shower. For a joke, since Seonghwa had told that he took more than 40 minutes to shower, Yunho had asked him what Seonghwa washed such a long time. Recalling this impish question, he laughed but it didn't last long.

――

Yunho was such a simple man that he forgot what he said a day ago. That made Seonghwa's mood get somewhat blue, much oftener than Seonghwa thought. But Yunho might never know forever how Seonghwa thought and felt about him.

It was a week ago. Including Seonghwa, Yunho's university colleagues gathered at a bar near the university. Most people in that gathering drank so much because one of them should join the military within a few days. Talking with each other so boisterously and drinking more and more, all of them finally got drunken except Seonghwa, who had the lowest drinking capacity so drank not much. When each member got up from their seat and went home, only Yunho left at the bar with his white face colored red because of too much drinking. Staring at Seonghwa who sat next to him without any word, Yunho made his lips parted.  
  
"Seonghwa Hyung."  
"Um?"  
"Let me tell you a secret."  
"What secret?"  
"Actually Mingi likes Hongjoong Hyung."  
"I know."  
"Really? Then....Wooyoung likes San."  
"I know it, too."  
"Okay, then....I...."  
"Yunho, those are what we already know. You are drunken too much. Let's go back to your home. I'll take you there."  
"No, no, no, no, no, I am okay, I am okay. I can go there by myself so don't worry."  
"Can you really do so? You don't seem to be able to take at least one step on the floor by yourself."  
"You underestimated my drinking capacity. It is even better than yours."  
"I know, I know. But this time it seems that somebody should help you to get up."

Seonghwa's one arm was about to be put around Yunho's shoulder but as he did not want it, Yunho lightly took it away with his one hand. "You are always good to me."

"Ah..." Seonghwa's tongue licked his lower lip. "That's because I am your...colleague."  
"Colleague? You really think so?"  
"Then what?"  
"I know your eyes are now lying to me. They never look at me as a colleague."  
"What do you mean by?"  
"That means....well, you had a crush on me. Am I right?"

Since it has been such a long time that Seonghwa had a crush on Yunho, for Seonghwa it felt like Yunho pricked his heart with a sharp sting. "You are now teasing me."

"I am serious." Yunho's voice tone was so low.

No words came out. It was like facing a wall that never had Seonghwa escape. _What should I do?_ Seonghwa thought, as all the things hidden in his heart seemed to pour toward the quiet outside.

Seonghwa quickly put his left hand on the phone placed on the table. "What, what time is it now?" A screen was turned on, Yunho's face came closer to Seonghwa's right ear, and a sentence that has a very obvious shape flowed into the ear with a warm breath. 

"I love you like you do." It was midnight.

――

A day after, Seonghwa carefully asked Yunho whether he remembered what he told him or not. Yunho said he didn't. Like making a light banter, Seonghwa said, "Ah, you told me I love you." Yunho's answer was too simple. "Then it might be a kind of joke." Of course, Seonghwa hated the answer.

Even though it was a kind of joke, it was the one that always hovered around Seonghwa's head. The unforgettable and unforgivable joke that made him gloomy. But reality surrounding him continued to work well with its own cruelty named "nothing happened." It was like the time of day was broken into seconds and each second went by too slowly just like a turtle walking through the whole beach. Spending some days and nights, Seonghwa tried to forget the joke but any attempt was not of use. He felt like he stretched his arms to the air to grab something which did not exist. _How could it be just a joke?_ Every day, he got angry with Yunho's simple attitude. However, nevertheless, he could not hate him.

――

Stepping on the floor with the wet foot, Seonghwa dried his hair with a white towel on which a cute rabbit's face was embroidered. A few minutes later, his phone rang and he checked who was calling to him. 

It was Yunho. At eleven-thirty, he was calling to Seonghwa for the unknown reason. Seonghwa touched the green button. 

"Hello?"  
"Seonghwa Hyung."  
"What makes you call me?"  
"Ah, you seem to be upset."  
"No, I am not."  
"Well, you are."  
"Why do you think so?"  
"Your voice is telling me you are upset."  
"......"  
"And that's because of me."  
"......"  
"I was right."  
"What do you want to tell?"  
"I am sorry."  
"What?"  
"I am sorry, Seonghwa Hyung."  
"Why, why are you..."  
"I am sorry for saying it was a joke."  
"......"

Seonghwa could not believe what was happening at that time. As he did not want to allow the silence, Yunho kept speaking.

"It was not a joke, actually. I was indeed serious when I was with you at the bar."  
"......."  
"But I feared."  
"Fear what?"  
"Whether things I thought were the fact or not. What if I was totally wrong and misunderstood? What if he did hate me?"  
"Why were you worried about such things?"  
"Because it was not a joke. You remember what I said."  
"....."  
"If you are on the same wavelength as I, I love you like you do."  
"....."  
"I realized that you also like me because after that day you did not talk with me, make a phone call to me, and even catch my eyes. That means you got angry with me as I said it was just a joke."  
"....."  
"I am sorry. I am, I am really sorry, Seonghwa Hyung. I didn't expect you responded like that."

Seonghwa told nothing, no, could not tell anything. Like watching the confession scene of the drama, the teardrops were fallen from his eyes and he started to make a weeping sound. "You are joking now, aren't you?" Yunho seemed to be too embarrassed to stay calm. "No, no, Hyung, I can swear I am telling you the truth. I really love you." But Seonghwa's crying did not seem to be stopped. Crushed by complicated and tangled emotions overflowing from the heart, Seonghwa could not think what he should say and what he should do right away. Over the phone, some noises began to be heard and Yunho began breathing hard. He was running, running to Seonghwa. 

Somebody knocked on the door. As soon as Seonghwa opened it, Yunho stretched his arms and hugged Seonghwa tightly. When their dried lips overlapped, it was midnight.


End file.
